Fuckin' Perfect
by Daniela Coronado
Summary: OS basado en la canción "F**kin' Perfect" de P!nk. Bella recuerda su vida que poco a poco se convirtió en un infierno, Edward y otra personita la hacen sentir mejor. -Eres perfecta, perfecta para mí.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo, cuya autora es Stephenie Meyer. Y la canción pertenece a P!nk. La trama esta basada en el vídeo musical de la canción. Así que la trama NO es 100% de mi propiedad. No plagié.**_

_**Advertencia: Temas de maltrato y suicido. Palabras malsonantes (no tantas). **_

_******N/A:** _¡Hola! :D Posiblemente se confundan un poco durante la lectura, así que...

**Aclaraciones.**

Narración por Bella: Normal.

Fragmentos de canción, recuerdos: _Cursiva._

Pensamientos:**_ Cursiva negrita._**

**Nota: **Los recuerdos estan narrados en tercera persona, o al menos esa fue la intención.

Sin más explicaciones por dar, los dejo para que lean. Espero que les guste (:

* * *

"_Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_  
_It didn't slow me down._  
_Mistaken, always second guessing_  
_Underestimated, look I'm still around…"_

Es una noche como cualquier otra en Chicago. Me encuentro abrazada del amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen. Comúnmente tardo mucho en quedarme dormida, pero hoy es diferente. Tengo que despertarme temprano para ir a una galería a presentar mi nueva pintura y aún con un gran sueño, no puedo dormir.

Maldito insomnio

Mis ojos vagan viendo toda la habitación, después de una inspección rápida mi vista se fija en un declamado oso de felpa el cual tiene un par de negros botones que se hacen pasar por sus ojos.

—_**Jacob**_—Pienso con cariño, el osito de felpa el cual me ha acompañado en todos mis momentos difíciles, siendo mi amigo.

Inevitablemente, al observarlo, los recuerdos llegan a mi mente como una película, una película barata la cuál tristemente le sucede a muchas personas, las cuales algunas se rinden y elijen la salida fácil.

_._

_Una niña de cabello castaño y piel de porcelana se encontraba aferrada a un osito de felpa. Se encontraba sentada en la banca de un hermoso parque, con flores por donde sea y muchos juegos. Mucha gente pasa delante de ella, pero nadie nota su presencia, ella es invisible para todos. Bueno, para casi todos._

— _¡Hey! ¡Miren quien está ahí! ¡Isabella, la patita fea! _

_Los niños se burlan de ella, le quitan su oso y le jalan sus coletas. Ella no se defiende. _

— _**¿Para qué hacerlo?**__ —Piensa— __**Como si sirviera de algo.**_

_Las lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, pero ella se fuerza a no dejarlas caer. "No le hagas ver a tu enemigo tu debilidad ante él" le dijo su papá, Charlie, antes de morir. Los niños se aburren de molestarla y maltratarla y con un último empujón regresan a sus actividades. Como si no hubiera pasado nada la niña se levanta y alisa su sucio vestido, recoge a su oso del charco de lodo y se va a sentar de nuevo a la banca esperando que su mamá no la regañe por su vestimenta._

_._

_._

_._

_Una niña se encuentra observando por la ventana de su habitación. Sus vecinos están teniendo una linda fiesta realizada para su hijo Michael. El niño era uno de los que frecuentemente la molestaban. Él era el sueño de cualquier niña. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, en una posición económica bastante buena, y amigable con casi todas las personas. Un príncipe azul en toda la extensión de la palabra. La niña lo veía como una persona normal. Su cabello rubio casi siempre se encontraba demasiado peinado para su gusto, sus ojos solo mostraban burla, su posición económica no le interesaba y la trataba mal._

_Uno de los niños que se encontraban en la fiesta volteo hacia la casa de los Swan al sentir a alguien ahí, pero no encontró nada, así que siguió disfrutando de su plato de pastel._

_Isabella rápidamente se escondió, sus padres le prohibían estrictamente que alguien la mirara en su estado actual, llena de moretones, golpes y cicatrices. A pesar de su corta edad ella sabía que no querían que nadie supiera que su padrastro y su esposa golpeaban a su única hija. Por unos momentos se permitió soñar con una familia feliz, unos padres que la apoyaran y la quisieran mucho y un hermano o hermana que la protegiera de todo aquel que le quisiera hacer daño. Agarro sus crayones y unas hojas de papel y se dispuso a dibujar su tan preciado sueño, sin saber que en cuanto sus padres lo vieran, la golpearían por soñar esas cosas, por no entender que la vida no es un cuento de hadas y por no ser de gran utilidad en la casa sin tomar en cuenta que tan solo era una niña de siete años._

_._

_._

_._

— _¿¡Pero qué ropa es esa! —Grito enfurecida._

— _¡Este es mi estilo! ¡A mí me gusta así!_

— _A mi me importa un pepino que te guste o no, te me vas a cambiar. Y rápido, ¿no ves que llegaremos tarde a la escuela?_

— _¿Y a mí que me importa? —Susurra en voz baja para que Renée no la escuche. _

_Azota la puerta al entrar a su habitación, y va dando pisotones hasta llegar a su armario. A simple vista toda la ropa era normal, blusas, jeans, una que otra falda por debajo de la rodilla. Pero si buscan en el fondo se encontrarían con todo tipo de ropa gótica. Agarro lo primero que vio que resulto ser una blusa celeste de botones y unos jeans. Se cambió y se peinó en una coleta, todo hecho de mala gana. Odiaba que su madre -si así se le podía llamar a tan horrible persona- no la dejara expresarse. Renée la sujeto del codo y la subió a la fuerza al automóvil._

_En la secundaria todos la miraban raro. Todos decían rumores de que era anoréxica, se drogaba, fumaba, alcohólica, hasta llegaban a llamarla puta. Y más de una vez había sido golpeada por sus padres por tales mentiras. Se sentó hasta el fondo en el salón de clases, al lado de la ventana. _

—_Su examen, señorita Swan. —Dijo su profesora, la señora Cope al entregarle el trozo de papel con una gran "F"* roja escrita en la esquina superior derecha._

— _Gracias —Dijo inexpresiva._

_No le sorprendía el hecho de haber reprobado. Ella, desde siempre, sacaba muy malas notas, y no es que no fuera inteligente, al contrario, aprendía muy rápido y tenía una memoria increíble. El hecho es que le faltaba motivación y dedicación. No se esforzaba por sacar buenas notas y no estudiaba. Después de hacer unos dibujos en su examen guardo rápidamente la hoja en su mochila preparándose mentalmente para la golpiza que se llevaría en casa. _

_._

_._

_._

_Isabella se encontraba en el baño de las chicas, una vez más drogándose. Era la única salida que encontró para salir unos momentos de su vida. Ni dormir impedía que sufriera, despertándose a cada momento gritando para ser callada a bofetadas. Se encerraba en los cubículos durante los periodos de descanso, en el almuerzo y en sus horas libres. Se volvió un poco más aplicada de lo que era en secundaria, así que asistía a todas sus clases. Estaba sentada en el retrete simplemente mirando a la nada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Subió sus pies y los puso en la orilla de la taza para que no supieran que estaba ahí. _

— _Oigan, esa chica Swan sí que es rara._

— _Muy, pero muy rara. _

_Isabella rodó los ojos, otra vez Tanya y sus perritas falderas chismorrearan acerca de ella._

— _**¡Que novedad!**__ —Pensó sarcásticamente mientras se asomaba por el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y el otro cubículo. _

_Y ahí las vio. Tanya retocándose su maquillaje, Irina soltando unos botones de su camisa para que se viera más escote y Lauren acomodando su cabello. Todas ellas eran unas perras. Vestían ropas provocativas, usaban más maquillaje que una prostituta, eran populares, se creían las reinas del instituto y tenían fama de acostarse con todo lo que se moviera._

— _¿Dónde creen que se va cuando no tenemos clases?_

— _Pues, a mi me dijeron que la han visto drogándose detrás de la escuela._

— _**Casi, solo que lo hago dentro del baño**__—Le contestó internamente_

— _A mi me dijeron que se va a la oficina y tiene relaciones con el director para no reprobar._

— _**¿De dónde se les ocurren tales cosas? **__—Pensó la joven con exasperación. _

— _Eso no es nada, a mi me dijeron que se va a su casa y tiene sexo con su padrastro. ¡O sea! Ambos están engañando a la señora Dwyer._

—_Eso es peor que lo anterior _

—_Bueno, en ese caso es una zorra._

—_**Mira quien lo dice, el burro hablando de orejas**__* _

_Las tres se retiraron del baño hablando ahora sobre Tyler, la nueva conquista de Lauren. Isabella bajó de nuevo los pies y se recargó en la pared tras ella pensando en que otras estupideces piensan sobre ella. Pero por muy que intente tomarse los comentarios con humor y con indiferencia, ella sabía que le provocaban un gran daño. _

_._

_._

_._

_Se acercaba el baile de graduación. Al principio ella pensó en no ir pero la junta directiva aclaró que todos tenían que ir obligatoriamente. Solo había un problema, y no era no tener pareja o no saber bailar, si no que no tenía vestido. Nunca antes se había preocupado tanto por su apariencia, pero si había una oportunidad en la que podía verse bien, la quería aprovechar. _

_Su idea de verse bonita para el baile se fue por el caño* cuando su padrastro casi la mata cuando descubrió que se drogaba. Ahora su rostro tenía un ojo morado, cardenales en todo su cuerpo, y una que otra cortada. _

_Unos días después intento conseguir un vestido, al entrar a la tienda lo primero que noto fue a Tanya, Irina y Lauren probándose cientos de vestidos, y todos les quedaban perfectos. Mientras estaba viendo todos los vestidos de ahí no pudo evitar ver a Tanya con un hermoso vestido azul marino, así que recorrió toda la tienda en busca de otro igual, pero al fijarse en el precio notó que este sobrepasaba su presupuesto. Agarró un ejemplar y su bolso, y entró a un armario. Rápidamente escondió el vestido en su bolso y se preparó para salir, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pararse abrió la puerta el gerente del lugar. La echo de su tienda, mientras que Tanya y sus seguidoras tomaban fotos y se las enviaban a todos._

_._

_._

_._

_Isabella solo podía llorar en un rincón del baño. Después de lo de robo su vida fue el mismísimo infierno. Su padre la echo de casa con un "Espero que mueras". Vagó por las calles y consiguió un empleo de camarera en un bar. Los clientes podían tocar su cuerpo sin restricciones. Con el poco dinero ahorrado, rentó un pequeño cuarto con una cama y un baño. Y ahora era anoréxica. Maldijo a su madre y a su padrastro por golpearla, a sus antiguos compañeros por maltratarla e insultarla, a su padre por abandonarla, y hasta a Dios por quitarle a su padre. _

_En ese momento su vista captó un pequeño trozo del espejo roto muy cerca de donde estaba sentada. Acerco su mano lentamente hasta sostenerlo, vio su figura reflejada y no dudo en su siguiente acción._

_Escribió en su piel la palabra "perfecta", algo que nunca llegaría a ser. Rápidamente la sangre comenzó a fluir fuera de su cuerpo. Espero perder la conciencia y morir tranquilamente, sin dolor. Su vista recorrió el pequeñísimo baño, y se detuvo en su oso de felpa, la cual la acompaño en su vida, en los momentos difíciles y feos, en las noches ahogaba sus sollozos con él, y fue lo único que la logró consolar. Y como cuando era una niña, se permitió soñar con ella en un jardín hermoso, entregándole el osito a una niña de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño, que a la pequeña se le iluminaran los ojos y exclamara un "Gracias mami"._

_Y ahí reacciono en lo que acababa de hacer._

_._

Al llegar a ese momento de la 'película' mis sollozos ya no podían ser ahogados, así que me levante rápidamente de la cama y corrí hacia el baño. Me senté en el rincón y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

_**¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida!**_

No lo sé, no lo sé.

_**¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Ya no eres una niña**_

Déjame por favor, déjame.

_**Soy parte de ti, no puedo irme. **_

Cállate, si puedes.

_**No me calles, creo que alguien necesita aprender. Y solo se puede aprender con golpes.**_

¡No! ¡Por favor no! Tú no existes, tú no existes. Solo es mi imaginación.

_**Claro que no soy tu imaginación. Tu imaginación te diría que eres linda y la mejor. Pero yo soy la verdad, y tú no eres nada de eso, eres una drogadicta y una perra.**_

No, no, no. Ya lo supere, fui a rehabilitación.

_**Te mienten cuando te dicen que eres perfecta. ¿Quién te lo dice? Edward. El no te quiere, solo te tiene lástima. El es digno de alguien como Tanya, mientras que tú mereces estar muerta.**_

¡No! ¡El me ama!

_**Claro que no, te mi-en-te. ¿No te queda claro?**_

¡Cállate! ¡Tú solo buscas hacerme daño!

_**No te quiero hacer daño, pero tú me obligas. **_

¡No me hagas daño! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces golpeándote?

Siento que alguien me sujeta de las muñecas y me abraza fuertemente. Yo solo me remuevo llorando.

— Recuerda, es solo tu imaginación, solo tu imaginación.

La voz la reconozco como Edward, así que abro los ojos y lo que veo me hela la sangre. Edward tiene rasguños en sus brazos y en su rostro. Eso me hace llorar aun más y me alejo de él.

—Soy una malnacida, mi conciencia tiene razón, merezco morir.

— ¡Nunca digas eso de nuevo Isabella! —Exclama Edward con furia.

— ¿Por qué no, si es la verdad?

— Claro que no, eres hermosa, inteligente, optimista… perfecta. —Me dice Edward con un sentimiento de emoción y amor.

— ¿Cómo puedo ser perfecta si te hago daño? —Susurre.

— Los rasguños no me importan, lo que me destroza el corazón es verte así.

— De todos modos te estoy haciendo daño, ¿no? Soy la persona más horrible del planeta.

Edward se acerca cuidadosamente hasta mí. Me toma en sus brazos y me aprieta contra su pecho. Comienza a repartir besos por mi cuello, mi rostro y la coronilla de mi cabeza.

— Bella, eres la persona más grandiosa. Eres sumamente cautivadora, inteligente, optimista, cuidadosa, responsable, trabajadora. Eres perfecta.

— Nadie es perfecto —Susurró.

Tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos e hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. Acerca sus labios hacia los míos.

—Pues en ese caso eres perfecta, jodidamente perfecta para mí.

Y separo la distancia entre nosotros para darnos un dulce y tierno beso lleno de amor. Oímos unas risitas así que nos separamos. Y ahí está, mi dulce angelito.

—Mami y papi se están besando, Mami y Papi se quieren —Canturrea Elizabeth.

Edward y yo nos comenzamos a reír con Elizabeth. Edward le abre los brazos y mi pequeña aprovecha para saltar en ellos. Es la escena más tierna que alguna vez me pude imaginar. Algo me dice que es el 'momento'. Rápidamente me levanto y voy hacia nuestra habitación. Agarro a Jacob y lo escondo detrás de mí. Regreso al baño y me arrodillo enfrente de Lizzie.

—Cariño, te tengo un regalo.

— ¿En serio? Dámelo, dámelo, dámelo —Sus ojitos brillan de anticipación.

— Toma, te regaló a mi mejor amigo, ya verás que él nunca te defraudara —Le digo, extendiendo mi mano.

La sonrisa de mi pequeña no tiene precio. Lo sujeta contra su pecho y comienza a saltar por todo el baño. Me arrastro al lado de Edward y él me pasa un brazo por mis hombros.

—Lizzie, ¡ya! —Avisa Edward.

— ¡Mami, cuando te sientas menos, recuerda que eres perfecta para nosotros! —Gritan los dos al unisonó, yo solo puedo sonreír mientras una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, pero esta lágrima ya no es triste, esta es de la alegría y el amor más puro que les puedo ofrecer a mis dos angelitos.

"_Pretty, pretty please  
don't you ever, ever feel  
like you're less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please  
if you ever ever feel  
like you're nothing  
you're fucking perfect to me"_

* * *

**F: **En calificación, significa "muy deficiente". Si tienes una 'F' estas reprobado. Es la calificación más baja.

**El burro hablando de orejas:** Aquí en México se usa ese refrán para referirse a una persona que esta criticando a otra por un defecto, el cual la misma persona posee. Espero que se haya entendido.

**Caño:** Retrete, escusado, taza del baño.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Bueno, primeramente espero que les haya gustado & me manden un review :3

Ahora si, espero que le hayan entendido al OS, por que esta un poco extraño, pero si saben asociar esto con aquello supongo que le habrán encontrado lógica. Esta parte:

"**_¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida!_**

No lo sé, no lo sé."

Es una discusión que sucede en la mente de Bella, supongo que alguien que ha vivido todo eso tiene que tener traumas. Así que ella tiene una tipo "conciencia" que la juzga y la trata mal. Solo les explico por si las dudas (:

Estoy orgullosa de estas 2,638 palabras.

Ahora con el mensaje, lamentablemente hay muchas personas, ya sean chicos o chicas, que sufren de esto cada día de su vida. Maltrato familiar, bullying, alcoholismo, drogadicción, violación sexual y muchas cosas más que hacen que busquen una salida fácil para el sufrimiento, el suicidio. Pero eso esta mal, hay que denunciar, decirle a nuestro padres, ir a rehabilitación, pero no acaben con su vida! Es muy triste ver a tanto jóvenes como yo pasar por eso.

Este OS fue realizado a base del vídeo musical de F**kin' Perfect. Así que no me pertenece todo, el crédito por la idea principal es para P!nk, Max Martin y Shellback, los escritores de la canción.

En Wikipedia dice que el vídeo es recomendado para mayores de 15 años, pero yo lo vi porque un día estaba cómodamente en mi sofá viendo un canal en donde pasan vídeos musicales, y lo pasaron. Así que ni modo :3

Bueno, ya dije mucho, así que me despido. Acuérdense del review, si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar & ¡Feliz día del Niño (y la niña)! (:


End file.
